Anarchy & Angels
by AnnaKathryn47
Summary: Before she took her daughter and left her abusive husband she made a call to her friend Kate who lives across the country in California to make plans to live with her. She thought she was getting away from the danger little did she know she'd get feelings for the most dangerous man there is. Will she let the danger get in the way or with the Anarchy and the Angel become on
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing so please be kind. Anything I can do to get better please let me know. I do not own any of the charters you recognize I give props to Mr. Kurt Sutter for creating Sons of Anarchy and all the charters. I only own the charters Annie, Kate, Kayleigh, Dixie, and Blaze. Please leave reviews and comments Happy Reading.

Summary

Before she took her daughter and left her abusive husband, Annie made a phone call to her best friend to make sure their plan was still a go. Kate lived across the country in Charming, California. Though Annie knew that California would be a hell of a lot different than West Virginia, that's exactly what she wanted something different. Follow her on her journey of being a single plus size mother, meeting the Sons of Anarchy, finding love and learning how to trust and love herself again.


	2. Time to Fly

All I wanted to do was start over. Get away from my past and start a new future. I was tired of having my daughter watch as I got beat and degraded everyday by her father. I didn't want her to think that's what love really was. I'd tried so many times before to leave but never followed through. This time was different, I had my daughter and our two pit bulls loaded up in my '64 Ford falcon. I had saved up about $10,000 working doubles at the local restaurant the last year or so. We was eight hours into our drive as I looked in my rear view and saw my little girl fast asleep with Dixie laying her head on her lap. I couldn't help but smile. "Well Blazer's we did it, we finally did it bud." I said as I patted him on the head. As it began to get dark I pulled over at the next rest stop to let Dixie and Blaze stretch and to get some caffeine in me for the next couple hours, at least until we got out of West Virginia then I was planning on getting a room for the night. I got out and lifted up my seat so Dixie could get out then walked over to the passenger side to let Blaze out. They ran over to the grass and started playing. I checked to make sure Kayleigh was still asleep then walked over to the vending machine to get a coffee as my phone rang. "Bitch, where the fuck are you?" I heard on the other line and automatically knew who it was. "I'm not even out of West Virginia Kate. Where are you? I can barley hear you." I said holding my hand over my other ear to try to hear better. "Oh, sorry I'm bartending at the clubhouse tonight. Let me walk outside." "Can you hear me now?" She asked. " Yeah much better, now why in the hell are you bartending at a clubhouse? I thought you worked at a little local bar?" I asked a little concerned, being the motherly one of us. " Oh, shit babe I met this guy he's tall, blonde hair and a killer smile." I cut her off right there. "Say no more, Slut." I said laughing. I've known Kate for a long time and all she had to say was I met a guy and I knew. Not saying she was a whore of sort but she sure did like her men. "Fuck you Annie!" She remarked. " You know me so well!" She said laughing. "So when will you get here?" Kate asked seriously. " I'd say day after tomorrow, so Monday?" I replied as I lit my cigarette and searched for the dogs.

"Okay, good. I'm so glad you got away from that no good rat bastard! It's about fucking time! You deserve a good guy that going to treat you and Kayleigh right." She exclaimed. "Me to babe. It's like I can actually breathe again." I said as I exhaled the drag I'd been holding in. "Well I have to get back inside, so be careful and call me when you stop for the night." " I will Hun. Now get back in there an get that man!" I told her as I opened the door to let the dogs in. "I love you babe. Please be careful." Kate told me in a worried tone. "I will, promise. I love you bug." We said our good- byes and hung up the phone. I turned on my road trippin' playlist and off we went. The next forty hours had come and gone like it was nothing. Maybe it was the fact that I drove like a mad woman or maybe it was because I was actually a free woman and that made all the difference. The open road gave me a lot of time to think about all the shit I had dealt with over the last five years and all the new that I was going to be able to make decisions for myself. I didn't have anyone putting me down because of my weight or having to worry about doing something a certain way or getting physically punished. I was finally able to just be me again, and that was such an amazing feeling.


	3. Welcome to Charming

Chapter 2

Welcome to Charming

We were about an hour and half away from Charming when Kayleigh started getting antsy. And honestly I couldn't blame her for a five year old being stuck in a car for the majority of the last two days she's been fantastic. "Momma, how long until we get to Aunt Kate's?" She asked sweetly. "How about we call and ask her?" "Okay but I wanna talk to her momma." She answered. I dialed the number then handed her the phone. After three rings Kate picked up. "Hey sweet cheeks! Where are ya?" " Aunt Kate! Momma said to call you because she doesn't know how close we are to your house, I think we're lost." Kayleigh said with attitude. I heard Kate laughing over the phone. "We are NOT lost!" I chimed in. " Then why don't you know how far we are from Aunt Kate?" Kayleigh replied. "She got ya their babe." Kate told me. "Fucking smartass." I replied. "So where are you ladies?" Kate asked. " We just pasted a gas station in like the middle of fucking nowhere." I told her. "Well then you're almost here. Just a couple more miles and you'll see a Welcome to Charming sign then go straight to the first stop light then take a right then another right and a left and I'm the third house on Sealer street. You'll see a Harley in the driveway." Kate said. " Are you fucking kidding me? You got that piece of meat over now?!" By this time I had took the phone back and took it off of speakerphone. "That piece of meat has a name and it's Kozik. Listen he's a really good guy please just get to know him, before you judge him." " What kind of fucking name is Kozik?" I asked laughing. " It's his last name his first name is Herman." She told me and I fucking lost it. " Only you Kate would find a "sexy" ass biker name Herman!" I said laughing my ass off. "Shut the fuck up and get here already I miss your crazy ass!" She said in between laughs. "Ok Bye" I said and hung up. Still cracking up at a "sexy" biker named Herman. I know I won't hear the end of it for hanging up on her but I couldn't help it I was dying from laughter. As I followed Kate's directions I pulled up to a blue ranch style house. Pulling into the drive I now realized that there was two motorcycles parked outside. "Great!" I said to myself now I have to meet people instead of just unpacking and relaxing. " Momma look,! Aunt Kate's friends have Harley's. They know what's up!" Kayleigh said excitedly. What can I say I raised her right. Growing up around motorcycles I grew a passion for the machine and wanted to become a motorcycle mechanic but when I married Kayleigh's father he pulled me away from that life and those dreams. " I see baby, aren't they beautiful! You remember the rules though, right?" " Yes momma, look but don't touch and keep my hands behind my back." She said in a mocking tone. "Okay lets do this babes. Remember be on your best behavior!" I told all of them. As I went to step out of the car Kate came running out the door. "Damn, it's been way to long babe!" She said as she hugged me tight. Blaze's growling drew my attention away from the hug to look up towards the house seeing who I assume was Herman and another man standing behind him with dark sun glasses on, not being able to make out his features completely. "Blaze! Stop it right now, this is our new home mind your manners!" I scolded. "Momma, lift your seat so we can get out my legs hurt." Kayleigh wined. As soon as I lifted my seat to let them out she darted for the bikes. Stopping to make sure she took in every aspect of it. As I was standing there watching the dogs in the yard and talking to Kate. I noticed the two men walking towards Kayleigh. " Hey little lady watcha doing there?" Kozik asked sweetly. "Looking at these beautiful machines." She replies in a daze. " Oh really now what would a little sweet girl know about Harley's?" He asked "More than you do!" She replied like the smartass she is. She got that smartass mouth from me. Kozik was dumbfounded but mister no name thought the little girls attitude towards to biker was funny and was snickering. "Kayleigh Rayne!" I scolded. "What mom? He was being a jerk!" She wined. We all started laughing at that point. "I can believe that." Kate said eyeing Herman as his mouth dropped acting like he was offended. " Well Annie I guess its time you meet my piece of meat as you call him." The guys both looked at me as she said this. "What?" I asked blushing. "This is Kozik and his brother Happy." "Koz, Hap this is Annie and her daughter Kayleigh." As Kate introduced us to one another I couldn't stop looking at Happy. His features now on display. That strong jaw line, covered head to toe in tattoos (literally), the way his eyes felt like they captured your soul and that damn smirk it was like he could have you anyway he wanted you. I felt my heart pick up pace and my throat tense, as I quickened my breathing. It's been a hell of a long time since I've had anyone make me feel like this! Fuck! This is not what I was wanted. I just got out of a relationship I didn't want another one but maybe he'd be up for a little fun. What am I saying a sexy guy like that, I'm not even his type. "Hello, Kozik. Happy." Kozik stretched out his hand to shake mine while Happy just gave me a head nod. I dazed out staring at him like an idiot until a phone started ringing breaking me out of my daydream. Kozik answered and was on it for about a minute then hung up with a upsetting look on his face. "That was Jax we gotta go." He said looking to Hap. " I'll see you tonight?" He asked Kate. "Yeah we'll meet you at Gemma's. I gotta be there early so I'll see you when you get there." She said with a look on her face that I'd never seen before. It was like he was going off to war and this was the last time she'd ever see him. "Okay, Be careful. I love you." She told him as he kissed her on the forehead. "Love you too babe." He said as straddled his bike to leave. I called for the dogs and grabbed our bags so we could unpack before we had to leave to go to this Gemma's house. Kate opened her front door and the dogs and Kayleigh went running in. Kayleigh made herself a home right away plopping down on the couch and turning on cartoons. "Kayleigh, where the hell is your manners?" I asked a little embarrassed. "She's fine babe this is her home now too." Kate told me making me realize that this actually was our home now. No more yelling or fighting this was how my daughter was supposed to be raised around people who love her and ton show her what love really is. "Here I'll show you punks room and we can put her stuff down then I'll show you to your room." We walked down to the end of the hall, to the left was my room to the right was punks and in the middle was the bathroom. " Thank you so much for doing this! I can't tell you have good it feels to be away from him and to know that she'll be safe." I said trying to hold back tears. "Babe you always knew you was welcome here." "I know but I didn't want to impose on your new life. You've done so well for yourself." "Okay enough with this sappy bullshit I love you, you love me now lets start getting you ready for dinner tonight!" "Why can't I wear what I have on?" I asked kind of offended. "Ahh, because it'll be a house full of sexy bikers that will be drooling over some fresh meat and you need to get laid." She said laughing. " Holy shit I just left my husband three days ago and you're already trying to get me some." "I knew we were friends for a reason." I said cheekily. "Wait speaking of bikers what's up with you and Herman?" I asked "What do you mean?" "I mean this I love you shit and the look in your eyes when he left it was like you was never going to see him again." I told her. "I do love him we've been together for awhile now over two years. This is actually his house but I'm here more than he ever was. He's always busy with club stuff that's why he was so on board about me having you here that and me telling him about the piece of shit beating on you." She said. "Why in the hell did you never tell me about him?" "I guess whenever I called I only ever had time to make sure you were alive before he made you hang up. I was always so worried about you." She told me sighing. "I love you babe!" I told her trying not to cry. "Okay enough lets get it together! Now get your ass in that shower!" She yelled. I walked into the living room to see if punk was behaving and she was fast asleep on the couch. As I walked to the shower I stopped and grabbed my toothbrush out of my bag and in that moment I realized how real all of this was. I was free from it all. I went and started the shower standing there naked looking at myself in the mirror I loved what I seen for once in my life, I loved every roll, every stretch mark, and every scar. I got out of the shower and wrapped the large towel around my body and tossed my hair up on top my head. As I started to my bedroom I figured I better check on Kayleigh. As I started walking out the hallway I yelled for Kate. "Kate!" "Where you at bitch?" I yelled. As I got out to the living room I noticed a pair of boots by the front door. "Kate?" I asked kind of worried. "She left." A deep voice said that nearly made me jumped out of my skin. "Fuck! Happy you scared the shit outta me!" I said out of breath. "Where'd she go? And is punk with her?" I asked confused wondering where my kid was. "She headed over to Gemma's, asked if I'd give ya a ride, took the kid with her if that's who punk is." He answered. "Oh ok…well I better go get ready then. And thanks for the offer but I can take my car so I don't cause you any trouble." "It's no trouble little girl." He said with that damn smirk of his. I scoffed. "I'm far from little." "Dress to ride." He smirked and then walked downstairs to the basement. I quickly dressed in a plain black v- neck tee, jeans and my favorite boots. I grabbed my phone to send Kate a text while I quickly put on some light make-up and tossed my hair up on top of my head.

Annie: Umm.. you could of told me that you was taking my kid.

Kate: Sorry! I left you a note on the fridge. I figured you could you some time to yourself and she fine she's playing with Abel, Jax's little boy.

Annie: Well thanks..I guess I'm riding with Happy? Since you already asked…

Kate: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Annie: Fuck you! We're on our way.

I slipped my phone in my back pocket with some cash and walked out to find Happy. As I rounded the corner into the living room I saw him out the window leaning against his bike smoking a cigarette. I stood on the porch taking in his appearance. Damn he looked good tonight, in his baggy jeans hanging low on his hips and the black t-shirt under his kutte making his skin look tanner than it normally did. " You gonna stand there staring at me all night or you gonna get on the bike?" He asked me in a cocky tone. Fuck, you stupid bitch. I thought to myself. "Right, coming." I walked down to him straddling his bike. " You ever rode before?" He asked me. "Yeah, but its been awhile." "Get on." He said in a husky voice. I got on the bike and wrapped my hands around his toned midsection feeling like a fat ass with my tits and belly smashed up against his back. Damn, bitch you gotta start going to the gym. I thought to myself. Not that I was huge but I was no means small, I was a size 16 with decent tits, ass and hips for days and a belly. Anyone who's had a kid know of the mom pouch, that son of a bitch is hard to get rid of. "I hope you're holding on tight cause I ain't taking an easy on ya." He said as I felt his core rumble with laughter. " Oh, Fuck." I said under my breath. And off we went on our way to Gemma's dinner.


	4. Meeing the Crows

Chapter 3

Meeting the Crows

As we pulled into the driveway I saw eight bikes along with a couple cars and realized that this wasn't just a small get to gather. Happy pulled up beside Kozik's bike and parked. We got off the bike and took off our helmets. I decided that before I went in I better smoke a cigarette. As I was patting myself down trying to find them I swore under my breath. "Fuck" I said remembering that I left them on the banister at Kate's house. "Here." Happy said handing me a cigarette. As I put it in my mouth he flipped open his zippo lighter and leaned over to light it for me. "Thanks." I said as I blushed. As we stood there in silence I could feel him staring at me like he was trying to read mesee my soul. "If you got questions just ask." I said in a low voice. "What you running from?" He asked. "Come on I know that either Kate or Koizk told you." I said kind of irritated. "They told me some but I want to hear your side." He said and took a drag of his cigarette. "Do you really?" I asked him "Cause I'm not the type of person that wants people to pity them. I knew what I had got myself into and stayed even though it was hell." I told him with pride in myself knowing I didn't want anyone pity. "If I didn't I wouldn't have asked." He said looking at me. "Well I'll give you the short version so you can tell your brothers cause I know that's what your doing, which is fine I understand you gotta know whose coming into your house so to speak." I said understandably. Happy looked at me with that damn smirk of his. "Smart bitch." He whispered, now I was the one smirking knowing that I got one up one him. " Well my father and my uncles along with a couple of their war buddies started a club back home. Well a couplefew of the guys had passed on so they decided to prospect a couplesome of younger guys that would hang around the clubhouse needless. Needless to say I was eighteen and always had a thing for older guys. So I ended up pregnant with Kenton's baby and once he found out it was like he had claim on me even though we only slept together once. He moved me down south around his family, which I thought was great because I thought he wanted to take care of me and be a family. Boy was I wrong, as soon as he got me away from my family he started beatin' on me telling me I trappedthat I was nothing but a fat bitch that didn't deserve him that it was all my plan. to get knocked up by him so I wouldn't end up alone. I didn't even like the fucker it was a drunk fuck that turned into the next five years of living hell. For fucks sakes he didn't have to take me with him I didn't need him to raise a kid. The slapping around I could deal with because most of the time I provoked it I really did my mouth has a way of its own just to warn ya, but him pushing me down the stairs at 36 weeks pregnant and almost making me loose my baby because I had called my family to check in, I was done so I went to his parents house and told them what he did and that I needed to go to the hospital but they turned their head like it was nothing. Come to find out his father had been beating his mother for years. I finally got to a neighbor toand asked if she would take me and found outluckily everything was fineokay. " I told Happy as I just stared out into the yard. You could see Happy's jaw twitching as I told him my story.

"After I had Kayleigh we moved back up to my home town because my dad offered him a spot in the club not knowing everything he'd done to me. Fast-forward a couple years later the beatings continued and along with all the lies of falling. or something hitting me. People probably thought I was the clumsiest motherfucker in the world." I laughed a little. " Kenton and my dad became close and he was to take my dads spot because his arthritis was too bad and he couldn't ride. Lets just say after Kenton got patched as pres. Everything went to shit him and his hooligans terrorized our town, dealing drugs, fucking anything with two sets of lips. which wasn't anything out of the norm I mean he hadn't touched me in years. They became everything my dad didn't want and when he tried to stop it they took him out. I honestly feared for mine and Kayleigh's life after that. I lived in consent fear of who he had become and what he had capable of doing to anyone who crossed him, and me with my mouth shit that was a daily thing. It was 6 months ago that I lost my shit he put hands on my baby, all because she didn't pick up a toy and he stepped on it. I was fuming so I called Kate and made plans to leave, and he I am." I told him with a faint smile. "The motherfucker should be dead." He said with a stone cold look on his face. "Trust me of it wasn't for Kayleigh needing a parent it would have been done!" I told him taking a puff off of my second cigarette. "I got you and that little girl." He told me as I looked at him questioning what he meant. "I'll protect you two." He said as he through his smoke into the yard and walked inside as I followed in disbelief.

"Well there you two are!" Kate said taking me by the hand as Happy walked out on the back porch with the guys. "What took you guys so long?" She asked. "Oh we were outside talking." I told her as I took in my surroundings. When I looked back to Kate she looked like she was in shock. "Where's Punk?" I asked looking for my daughter. "She's outside with the kids, what do you mean you was talking?" She asked while I was looking out the sliding glass doors for punk. "We talked, what's the big deal?" I asked worried. "Happy Lowman doesn't talk to women, he bangs and brags and that's it." A beautiful older lady said. "That's the queen, Gemma." Kate introduced. "You must be something special if the killer takes interest in ya like that." Gemma said. "I aint nothing but an overweight single mother barley making it." I said laughing, "Oh, shut your mouth your beautiful! I wish I had curves like that." I tiny blonde women said smiling at me. "Well thanks…" "Lyla" She said putting out her hand. "Well thank you Lyla but I feel like a whale most of the time." "Its because you hide under those baggy ass clothes." Kate said as she tugged on my oversized black t-shirt. "Girl's we need to take her on a shopping trip very soon! Get her something sexy." Kate said as she grabbed my ass. "You cheating on me women?" Kozik asked Kate as him and Happy walked through the door. "Don't worry Kozik I had her first." I said winking at him. Kozik looked at Kate. "Well, she's not lying." Gemma and Lyla started laughing. I looked over too Happy seeing him actually smile and I think I heard a little chuckle too. "And why didn't you record this?" Kozik asked Kate. "You sick bastard!" I said slapping his arm laughing. "What do you guys want?" Gemma asked. "Beer." Happy answered. Lyla handed him and Kozik four each to take out. "I should probably go let Kayleigh know I'm here." I said as I started to walk out the sliding doors. "I'll introduce you to all the guys in a second. Come on I gotta talk to you." Kate said taking me by the hand leading me to the bathroom. "Whats up?" I asked as she shut the door. "So I just found out today and haven't told anyone yet not even Koz because I know its too early and I don't know how he'll react," I cut her off there. "YOU'RE PREGANT!" I yelled. "Yes, but can you shut the fuck up!" I don't want anyone to know but they're going to catch on when they see I'm not drinking so I need your help." She said and I knew with the look she had in her eye she was up to something. "Anytime they hand me a drink tonight at the clubhouse I need you to take it." "Okay sure that's it?" I asked "Yeah that's it." She said smiling, I felt like I was missing out on something. "Okay lets go meet the guys."

Meanwhile outside on the back porch. "So what did you find out on her Hap?" Jax asked as he took a sig of beer. "She's had a rough past. Ex was a mother-fucking bastard beat her while she was pregnant, killed her father after he took over his club. Hit the girl and that's when she decided to get out for good. She's a tough bitch got, mouthy but has a good head on her, knows how this life works for the most part. " Happy told his president. "Kid seems like she's happy." Bobby said. "Yeah, You think she'll be any trouble Hap?" Jax asked. "Nah she's just trying to start over." He answered as the sliding door opened.

"Hey fellas." Kate said opening the door. "Hey there beautiful." Kozik said as he grabbed Kate around the waist. " Guys this is Annie."-." "This is Jackson, Gemma's son." Kate introduced me to a handsome blonde haired man with an amazing smile and beautiful blue eyes. "Hi, darling and it's Jax." He said giving Kate the eye. "I think my son and your daughter seem to be getting along good." He said smiling at the two kids playing together on the swing set. "I'm so glad she got to meet someone before she starts school she's so nervous about making friends." I told him with a half- hearted smile. "She sure is something else." A man with a Scottish accident said as I looked at him. "Chibs." He said as he offered me his hand to shake. As I shook his hand to took in his features. He was a very good looking older man probably in his late forties early fifties. He had scars on both sides of his cheeks but they only added to his beauty. And his chivalry with introducing himself and actually shaking my hand won major point with me. "I hope she hasn't been a bother." I said worrying that she was starting trouble. "Oh, no not at all lovey. She keeps putting Abel in his place though." He said laughing along with the others. "What can I say bossy runs in my family?" "Ain't that the truth!" Kate said scoffing. "Suck my dick bitch!" I said flipping her off. "There you go being bossy again telling me what to do." She said laughing as I stood still flipping her the bird. "Okay well let me introduce you to the rest so we can get back inside to help before the queen has our head." Kate told me. "That's Bobby Elvis." She told me pointing to a round man with a long gray beard. "Pretty boy there is Juice. He's the baby." She said smiling. "That's Nero, Gemma's ol' man." "Hi, chicha." He said smiling at me. "And Tig left but I'm sure you'll meet him later. He's a fucking weirdo." Kate told me as all the guys we're laughing. "What he is." She told me as I gave her a look like she was making it up. "Oh, and that's Rat he's the prospect." Kate said pointing to a scrawny guy with brown hair and a goatee. "Nice to meet all of you!" I said as I spotted Kayleigh. "Punk, are you being nice?" I asked as she came up to me. "I am momma. Abel's my new friend. We're going to go to school together." "Are you being nice momma?" She asked me with a sideways look. "Yes I'm being nice baby." I said with a chuckle. "Well we better get inside and help with dinner, huh?" I asked Kate. "Yeah, if not Gem will be out here putting her size 9 boot up our asses." She said putting her cigarette out and giving Kozik a peck on the cheek.


	5. Family

Chapter 4

Becoming Family

Coming into the kitchen I automatically jump into help. Being the only girl growing up around a bunch of bikers with no wives you learn your duties. If it wasn't for me being around cooking and cleaning it's hard to tell what would have happened to my dad and uncles. "What needs done now?" I asked Gemma as I finished making the salad. "Table needs set. Plates are in the top cabinet above the dishwasher and silverware is in the drawer beside the stove." She told me as she was pulling the ham out of the oven. I counted in my head how many people there was and grabbed 15 plates and headed to the dining room to set the table.

"Ya know I really like her." Gemma said to Kate and Lyla. "She's a good girl Gem just was in a shitty situation." Kate told her as she lit a joint. "She knows her place. Wasn't afraid to jump in and help un-like the doctor bitch." Gemma deeply inhaling the smoke. "Damn Gem still hating on your future daughter-in-law." Kate said laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. "Gem hating on the doctor." Lyla told me. "The doctor?" "Jax's ex from high school that's back in town and is trying to dick down Jax." Kate said laughing handing me the joint. "High school? Damn, and she's still hung up on him?" I said hitting the joint and inhaling deeply. "Must be damn good dick." Kate said nonchalantly. I choked on the smoke I was exhaling and started laughing along with Lyla. "Gross." Gemma said as she put out the joint to go tell the guys that dinner was ready. "Kate help me grab glasses and Lyla can you grab the silverware for me please." "Sure babe." Layla said as we went to finish the table. We carried the food to the table and made sure that everything was good to go. "Gem yell at the boys, it's ready." Kate yelled at Gemma from the dining room, not knowing if she heard her out on the deck.

"Come on boy's time to eat." Gemma said as she stood up from her chair. All the guys migrated into the house. "Let's get you wee ones washed up." Chibs said as he nudged the kids into the house. "Hap." Gemma said as he was the last one to move finishing his cigarette. "Everything alright Gem." "Yeah, just don't fuck this up. She's a good one Hap. Knows her place and is a good woman." She said sternly. "And how can you tell all that she's only been here for 4 hours?" He asked. "I can tell sweetheart. She gives off good vibes. She's not like most, I'll tell ya that. Girls got spunk to her but she knows her place in this life, didn't even hesitate to jump in and help in the kitchen. Hell she was in there bossing Kate and Lyla around." Gemma said as she patted Happy's shoulder and walked into the house.

As soon as everyone was seated and was about to eat there was a knock on the door. "I can get it if you want Gem, you spend time with your family." I said as I finished getting Kayleigh's plate. "Please sweetheart." Gemma said smiling. Gemma looked at Happy, he just rolled his eyes. I stood up and went to answer the door. "Hi, can I help you." I said as I took in the women standing outside the door. She had brown hair a little past her shoulders and what would have been a pretty face if she wouldn't scowl, a medium size frame and about 5'5. "I'm guessing that you don't know who I am." She said with a smart ass attitude. "Who is it sweetheart?" Gemma asked. "The doctor bitch." I said smiling at her. "Excuse you?" she said. I didn't fucking stutter." I replied. "Who are you anyways?" She said with that same bitch ass attitude. "You keep up with that smartass mouth, I'm gonna be your worst fucking nightmare." I said with a smirk. I could hear Kate laughing from the dining room and that made me smile even more. "Easy killer." Jax said as he and Gemma came to the door. "Bitch has a hell of an attitude problem." I said as I stepped back by Gemma. "Maybe you just need to quit being a greedy bitch and give her some of that D. Maybe she'll be in a better fucking mood better yet maybe she'll smile." I told Jax as he chuckled and the doctor bitch looked at me with hatred in her eyes. Gemma stood there like a proud momma. "I'm gonna go eat." I told Gemma. "Yeah, looks like you need to." Doctor bitch said as I turned my back to walk away. "Gemma I'm sorry this really isn't how I wanted to make a first impression." I said as I turned and lunged at Tara. As soon as the others heard the commotion they came out to see what in the hell was going on. Chibs stayed at the table with the kids. "Jax get this fat bitch off me." She yelled as I kept throwing punches. I don't know what came over me, if it was just memories of Keaton that made me want to beat the hell out of her or just her attitude towards me. Whatever it was I couldn't stop. As I started banging her head off the ground I felt two strong arms wrap around me and started to pull me up. "Come on little killer." His raspy voice whispered in my ear and it was like a switch flipped I just quit, I let go of her and walked backwards with him leading me. "Little girl don't need to see her momma fighting, she seen enough of that for a lifetime." He said as he led me over to his bike and handed me a cigarette. "Thanks." I said as I accepted the smoke. "I don't know what came over me." "I do she was being a cunt. Had no right saying that to ya." He said and hit his cigarette. "I mean its not like she was wrong. I mean Keaton used to tell me how fat I was all the time, said that no one wants to fuck a cow." I said trying to hold back tears. "He's a fucking dumbass." "You're beautiful." He said just above a whisper. "Better get back inside before they come looking for my body, little killer." Happy told me jokingly while motioning his head towards the house. "Yeah right." I said laughing. We went back inside and finished dinner like the fight never happened. Jax kept apologizing to me for the way Tara acted. Gemma kept looking at me like a proud momma bear. Kayleigh and I rode back to the house with Kate. "Old Annie's back, And I love it!" Kate said as I come out of Kayleigh's room. "So do I." I said laughing. "Goodnight babe." She told me. "Goodnight. Love you." I told her as I went to my room. "Love you." she shouted.

"Blaze come on bud lets go to bed." I said as he went in circles on the bed to get comfortable, he always slept with me and Dixie always slept with Punk. "I think we're gonna be just fine here bud, I really do." I told him as I patted his head.


	6. Not Yet

Chapter 5

Not Yet

The smell of French toast hit me as I woke up. My stomach growled making me realize just how hungry I was, I looked over to the clock and saw it was almost 10:30 which was late for me. I saw Blaze was already gone so I figured Kayleigh was up as well, knowing those dogs follow her every move. I walked out into the living room in my oversized black Harley t-shirt and short black sleep shorts still half asleep. I stopped and rubbed my eyes and stretched not noticing Happy and Kozik setting on the couch. "Holy shit! What the fuck guys couldn't you have said something." I said startled "What did you want us to say?" Koz asked. "I don't know, maybe good morning, hey, any fucking thing?" "You need a shower." Happy said nonchalantly. "Fuck you." I said and flipped him the middle finger while I followed the smell into the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Kayleigh standing on a chair at the counter braking eggs into a bowl and Kate frying bacon I couldn't help but smile at the seen in front of me. "Good Morning ladies." I said as I took a seat at the table. "Mornin' momma. Look we made breakfast!" Kayleigh said excited. "I see baby, the smell of it woke me up." I said stopping and kissing her on the head as I walked over and let the dogs in the back sliding door. "Morning babies." I said as I patted their heads and went to get their food. "Baby why don't you go get washed up before breakfast?" I told her as I nudged her. "Okay momma." She answered, skipping to the bathroom.

"So how you feeling this morning?" I asked Kate as we stood drinking our morning coffee. "You know pretty good. I haven't had morning sickness yet and I'm hoping I never do." She said with a chuckle. "That's good, yeah it fucking sucks I was sick all the time with Kayleigh it seemed like it never stopped." "So when you going to tell him?" I asked as I took a drink. "Soon. I just don't know how he's going to react. With the club and everything I don't know if he'll be happy or upset or what. I'm just scared." She said with a worried look on her face. "I think he'll come to the idea of it. I see how he adores you, he loves you and he'll love that baby." I told her rubbing her forearm. She looked at me and smiled a small smile. "I guess." She said quietly. "Will you go tell the guys breakfast is on the table?" She asked me as she set the plate of bacon on the table. "Sure babe." I said as I stood up and walked into the living room to get the guys. I walked in and saw Kayleigh sitting in between Happy and Kozik watching tv. "Hey you three breakfast is ready." I said as I stood there trying to figure out they was watching. The all started to stand and when I asked "Are you two really letting my 6 year old daughter watch Scarface?" "Yeah, teaching her early." Kozik said as he picked her up over his shoulder and went to the kitchen. "It's really not that bad." Happy said trying to comfort me. "I know, its not that it's just she's seen enough violence. I'm still trying to get her over the nightmares." I said upset. "Nightmares?" Happy asked. "Yeah, Keaton didn't care if he beat me in front of her or anyone for that matter. She has nightmares that he's going to kill me, I told her that I'd never let him take me from her but she's five she doesn't really understand ya know." I noticed that when he gets angry he does that sexy ass jaw twitch that he was doing right now. "No that will never happen. I told you I got you and her and I mean it!" He said deep and serious voice. "Thank you Happy but I know you have enough on your plate with the club and all. You don't have to look out for us to. We aren't yours to keep." I said matter of fact. "Not yet." He said as he walked to the kitchen to eat. Not yet? What did he mean? I stood there dumbfounded. He was one hard man to read.

After breakfast Kate informed me that we was going shopping with Gemma and Lyla for and outfit for the club party tonight, apparently they had one every Friday night but tonight was a party for Rat patching in, which is a pretty big deal. Kayleigh had the choice of going with us or going to Abel's house to play while the babysitter was there, she choose the lather. As we pulled up to Jax's house I turned in my set to talk to Kayleigh. "Baby, you know that you don't have to stay here you can go with us if you want." I told her reassuringly. "I know momma I want to stay and play with Abel he's my new best friend. Plus he's cute." She said with a giggle. "Kayleigh Rayne!" I yelled. "What momma?" "You are five years old, no boy is cute until you are at least 10!" I said laughing. "Awe that's cute though." Kate said. "Alright let's go then." I said letting her out of the back seat. I knocked on the door once and Gemma appeared. "Hey there sweetie, Abel's in his room playing do you want to join him?" Gemma asked. "Yes, please." Kayleigh replied. "Neeta will you take Kay to Abel's room." "Sure thing, right this way Miss. Kay." Netta said. "Come on in Layla should be coming. And you can meet Netta." Gemma said motioning us to the dining room. We sat down at the table as Neeta appeared. "Neeta this is Annie, Kay's mother. Annie this is Neeta she's been Abel's babysitter since he was born." Gemma told me with a look of approval. "Hi there sweetie. It's nice to meet you. You have a beautiful little girl." Netta said shaking my hand which scored points with me. "Niceto meet you too. You take care of my girl, make her listen though." I said smiling. We heard a horn honk and looked outside and seen Lyla sitting in the driveway. "Netta, we should be back about what 5 you say?" Gemma asked us. "I'd say so that gives us five hours." I said hoping that we wouldn't be more than a couple hours. I hated shopping, nothing ever fit me right or I never felt comfortable in it. "You ladies have fun. Don't worry Miss. Annie I won't let anything happen to your girl." She reassured me with a genuine smile. "I'm gonna hold you to that Neeta." I said pointing a finger at her smiling. "Be good baby girl, Momma loves you." I told Kay as I kissed her and walked out the door. "Who's car we taking?" Lyla asked. "We can take mine. We'll have more room." Gemma replied.

After about an hour drive we pulled up to this warehouse looking building. "Where in the fuck are we?" I asked clearly confused. "The best shop in town. This place has clothes that'll we'll actually wear not conservative stuff around town like that doctor bitch wears." Lyla said smiling. You could see the excitement in her eyes, why wouldn't she be excited she was a size two if that she could put on a paper bag and look hot. Me on the other hand was dreading this shopping trip. "It has the clothes like we used to wear when we was slutting around back in the day." Kate said with an evil grin on her face. I have a feeling she's up to something with that look. "Alright, I guess let's do this." I said getting out of the car and throwing my cigarette to the ground and stepping on it with my boot making sure it was out. We all went our separate ways since we were all different sizes. About 20 minutes Kate came more less running up to me. "You have to try on this outfit I found!" She pushed a black front criss cross halter top and a short black skirt into my arms. "Go now!" She said pushing me into the dressing rooms. "My tits are going to fall out of this!" I said as I started to get undressed. "Good, that's what we want." Kate said. I put on the outfit and I must admit I looked fucking good for once! The top showed off the many tattoos I had hidden on my back and shoulders, and the skirt showed my pistol and roses on my thigh. The skirt hit me about mid-thigh and hugged my ass and hips. The shirt was so low cut it showed the Mandela tattoo in between my boobs. I can honestly say I felt incredibly sexy. I walked out to show the girls. "Damn! You still got it babe!" Kate said wolf whistling. "Happy won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Lyla said and I looked at her confused. "What do you mean? Kate are you just trying to get me laid?" I asked. "Not my idea." She said as she pointed at Gemma. "Listen you two are going to end up together anyways so what makes the difference if it's now or later?" Gemma said like she seen the future or some shit. "What the hell are you talking about Gemma? I'm not Happy's type, I guarantee that fat isn't his type!" I said. "Shut your mouth you're gorgeous, and you're his type more than you or him know." She said walking away. "What is that shit?" I asked the girls. "It's like she has some kind of super power that allows her to see shit." I said laughing. "It's not that. Gem's been in this life since she was 18 she's seen this happen 100 times she knows her boys, knows how they work, how they feel. Even though Kozik just patched in from Tacoma Hap's been down here on and off since he's join the Son's. She's watched him grow, knows how he works. Even I see how he is with you, he isn't like that with any other female beside his mother. And he's never let anyone ride bitch. I was actually joking when I asked him to bring you last night because I knew he'd say no, well he fooled me." Kate told me with all seriousness. "I guess we'll just see tonight then. But if nothing happens will you let it go?" "Scouts honor." Kate said.

We each bought an outfit and then headed home to get the kids. We was pulling in to Jax's and noticed that there was four bikes parked in the driveway. "You think everything's okay?" I asked looking at Kate. "I'm sure Jax just stopped in to check on the kids and to see if Neeta needed anything." Gemma reassured me. I got out of the car and grabbed mine and Kate's bags and put them in the trunk of my car then headed into the house to see what was going on. As I was walking up the steps Kate was running out the door towards me. "Hurry up get in her quick." She said almost like she was going to get sick. "Where's Kayleigh?" I said frightened that something might have happened to her. "She's fine. Her and Abel are in his room playing with Neeta. They have no idea of what's going on." Jax said. "But Kate told me that you went to school to be a nurse. And I was wondering you ever work with a gunshot wound?" "Yeah a couple times. I keep a doctor's bag in my car for emergencies let me go grab it tell who ever it is they may want to start drinkin' now because I don't have no pain meds." I told him as I ran out to my car to grab the bag. I popped the truck and grabbed the bag and ran back to the house. "Okay so who's hurt?" I said as I laid all of the stuff I'd need out on the table. "I'll go get him." Kate said walking out to the back porch. As I heard the back door open I looked up to see Happy standing there with blood pouring down his left arm and a cigarette in his right hand. "Happy I don't know your middle name Lowman sit your ass down right now and let me fix the shoulder." I scolded him as he strides over to me. "Don't tell anyone but I kinda like you bossing me around lil girl." He whispered in my ear, so close I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent a shiver down my spine. I shook it off and got back to work. "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, so I can get to the wound." I told him. He took off his shirt and I finally got to see all those wonderfully placed tattoos, it was like he was born with him they fit on his toned body perfectly. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Ya like what ya see?" He said cockily. "Shit sorry." I said as I shook myself out of the trans that he put me in. "Alright let's get this cleaned up for ya, before that party tonight huh?" I went to work on his shoulder cleaning and making sure that it just grazed him and wasn't stuck in him. He was lucky it was just a graze and not and actual shot. "You going to be there tonight?" He asked me. "Yeah Kate's dragging me, says I need to let loose and have fun." I told him. I finished cleaning it and wrapped it good to make sure no dirt would get in. "Okay you'll need to change it after you shower. I'm going to give you extra bandages so you can change it yourself or have someone help you." I instructed him. "Or you could just come be my own personal nurse?" He said with that deep raspy voice. I felt hot all over and felt the blush creep onto my checks. "Maybe if you're a good boy." I said with a smirk playing along. I packed up my bag and yelled for Kayleigh. "Punk come on let's go!" I yelled. "Momma can I have a sleepover with Abel tonight at his grandma Gemma's? She asked sweetly. "If it's ok with Gemma." I told her. "Please grandma?" Abel begged. "Sure sweetie we'll have a movie night. Bring her over before you go to the party." Gemma said. "Okay thank you Gem. For everything!" I said and gave her a warm smile. "Let's go sweetie I'm sure Blaze and Dixie have to go pee by now." I told Kayleigh as she grabbed her bag and we left.


	7. You Catching Feelings?

Chapter 6

"You catching feelings?"

By the time we got home it was about 7, Kate wanted to leave at 9 so I had to get a move on with getting everything done. "Kate will you do me a favor and sit with Kay while she baths so I can get her overnight bag packed?" I asked her as she walked into the living room stuffing her face with food. "Sure, she can take one in my big tub." She said with a mouthful. "You better slow down those pregnancy cravings is what put my weight on." I said laughing. "But it's so fucking good!" She said with a moan.

Laughing I walked into Kay's bedroom and started packing her bag. "Hey baby, your clothes are laying on the bed. Put them on and brush your hair while I fix you something to eat, what do you want?" I told her after she got out of the bath. "Okay momma. Will you fix me a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich?" She asked walking through kitchen to the living room. "Hey Hap." She said as she walked into the living room. When I heard his name I froze and my heart started racing, what the hell was going on with me? "Hap, momma's making pb&j's you want one? It's strawberry jam." She asked Happy. "I'm good baby girl, thanks though." Happy said as he made his way into the kitchen. "Hey." He said leaning against the counter. "Hey how you feeling?" I asked him. "Like I've been shot." He replied sarcastically. "I think I have some Percocet's in my bag, let me give this to punk and I'll go look." I told him getting her food ready. "Why, you got those?" He asked me. "When you have four broken ribs and a fractured wrist and still have to be a mother you need something for the pain." I answered him with a little chuckle. "You know how bad I wanna kill that fuckin' guy, right?" Happy said serious. "You and me both." I said taking Punk her plate into the living room.

"Here baby." I said as I put her plate down on the coffee table. "Thanks Momma." She said concentrated on the cartoon that was playing on the T.V. "Welcome baby." I said as I kissed her head and went to the bedroom to find the pills for Happy. I started digging through my medicine bag trying to find the pills when Happy cleared his throat making me jump. "Son of a Bitch, don't you make a noise when you walk?" I asked with my hand on my chest. "Guess it's a job skill." He said. "And what is that job again?" I asked. "Never mind it's none of my business but clearly it's not a safe one if you come to me bleeding." I said going back to looking in the bag. "It's far from safe. But if that's a problem for you, you might want to get away from the club now…especially me." "I know what a club is and what they do for the most part, that doesn't bother me. But why especially you?" "Because I'm a bad person. I hurt people and feel nothing, I'm an enforcer. I put people in pain and smile about it. I'm sick. Twisted even." He told me as he paced back and forth in front of me as I sat on the bed. "Would you ever hurt me? Or Kayleigh?" I asked calmly. "Of course not!" He said as he stopped in front of me and bent down to look me in the eyes. "I told you I'd protect you two and I meant it." "Well then why are you telling me all this? I don't care about what you do for the club that's your business and until it involves me or her I don't need to know anything." I said looking at him smiling. "What you smiling like that for?" he asked with a smirk and a chuckle. "The killer getting all serious. You catching feelings Hap?" I said snarky. "Fuck you!" He said laughing taking the pills out of my hand. "I'll meet you here at 9 you're riding with me." He told me as he walked out the bedroom door.

For only knowing Happy for two days he was getting to me. Maybe it's because it's been so long since I had someone even remotely interested in me, cause' Lord knows Keaton wasn't, Or maybe it's because he was wanting to protect us not hurt us like we was used to. He defiantly had my head twisted and had me looking forward to this party.

Since I had Kayleigh ready and fed I figured I better go get myself ready, I still had to take her to Gemma's and come back here to meet Happy. "Punky I'm gonna go shower and get ready, you need anything?" I asked her. "No momma I'm good." She replied. Looking at my phone I seen it was 8:00. "Fuck, I gotta get going." I said to myself. I took a quick shower and put on the outfit I had bought earlier today. I blow dried my hair with a round brush to give me a lot of volume, and quickly applied my make-up which consisted of a smoky eye and dark lipstick. I checked myself in the mirror once more and then grabbed my boots and headed to living room. "Damn bitch!" Kate said as I walked into the living room. I winked and blew her a kiss popping my hip. "You look pretty good yourself there lady." I said looking her up and down smirking. She had on a black SAMCRO shirt that looked to be a size too big and was cut so it draped over her left shoulder showing her crow tattoo and a pair of cut off black denim shorts with black studded biker boots. "You wanna ride with me to Gemma's? Cause' you know I don't remember how to get there." I said as I grabbed Punk's bag. "Yeah Kozik should be here by the time we get back." She told me as we headed to the door. "Come on Punk let's go." I yelled. "Yeah Hap's suppose to be here about 9." I said and her eyes went wide. "Hap's picking you up?" She asked. "Yeah why?" I asked as we got out to the car. "Did you put the dogs in your room?" I asked Kayleigh as she got in the back seat. "Yes momma." She replied. "Thank you." I said as I started the car. "Now why's it so shocking that he's coming to pick me up?" I asked Kate. "You're going on a date with Happy!" she said. "No I'm not I'm just riding to the party with him." I said and turned to look at her as we came to a stop light. "You so are! Happy must really like you he doesn't let ANYONE ride bitch on his bike or show up to a party with a women where there are croweaters galore." She said with a huge grin on her face. "Momma I like Happy, you should marry him." Kayleigh said sweetly. "Babe it's not that easy I just can't marry anyone you like." I said laughing along with Kate.

"Babes if you need me you know you can call at any time, right?" I asked Kayleigh as we pulled into Gemma's driveway. "I know momma." "And listen to anything Ms. Gemma tells you, okay." I told her. "Yes momma I know, I will!" She said antsy wanting to get out. "Okay I'll grab your bag you go ahead." I told her as we got out. I followed Punk to the door and pushed the doorbell since she couldn't reach it. After about ten seconds Gemma showed up at the door. "Hi, sweetie Abel's in his room if you wanna go ahead in." She said to Punk. "Okay, be good I love you and listen to Ms. Gemma and mind your manners." I said as I gave Punk hugs and kisses. "I will momma, I love you." She said and headed to Abel's room. "If you need me call!" I yelled after her. "She'll be fine honey, I promise." Gemma said in a calm voice. "I know. It's just it's hard for me to leave her. I'm just not used to it, but I trust she'll be just fine with you and Nero." I said with a deep breath. "I promise she'll be fine!" She said as she placed a hand on my forearm. "But let's talk about you in that fuck me outfit!" She said with a smirk. "You trying to get a certain bikers attention?" She asked. "Oh, she already has his attention." Kate chimed in. "Oh really now." "Just because Happy is picking me up and showing up with me at a party doesn't mean anything other than he's being a nice guy." I told them. "Are we talking about the same guy? He's not just a nice guy, half of the croweaters are scared to death of him unless he's fucking them." Gemma said laughing. "That's what I said. He doesn't do this 'date' shit. I've NEVER seen him with an actual girlfriend and I've known him for six years." Kate said. "He's a good man though baby girl and he sees that you'd be good in this life and so do I." Gemma said and pulls me into a hug. "You two belong together." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me. "Alright we better get going the guys will be there soon." Kate said as she checked her phone for the time. "Alright, thanks for letting her stay Gem if ya'll need anything just call." I said as I was getting back into the car."

"What time is it?" I asked Kate. "8:35" she told me. "You think I'll have enough time to change into pants? I didn't think about riding in a skirt." I asked her. "Just wear the skirt, trust me Hap will think it's sexy." She told me smiling. "Really? But my fat legs will show." I said self-concise. "Shut the fuck up! You're fucking hot bitch and don't think twice about it!" Kate told me with attitude. "But all those croweaters are probably like sticks and I'm like a corndog on a stick." I said laughing. "Shut up! You're a snack babe! No you're more than a snack you're a whole fucking meal!" She said laughing with me! "Any man that gets a piece of that ass you know will be coming back for more!" She told me. "I fucking love you! You always know how to get me out of my own head." I told her with a smile and squeezing her hand.

When we pulled in the driveway I hurried and went in to let the dogs out to use the bathroom before we left again. I walked back inside to touch up my make-up and make sure my hair still looked decent even though I knew it would get messed up riding the bike, but I still wanted to look presentable for Happy when he picked me up. Coming into the living room I heard Kate and Kozik laughing in the kitchen and decide to peek in to see what was going on. "Damn babe where did you pick this sexy bitch up at?" Kozik asked Kate as I walked into the kitchen. "Haha very funny." I said flipping him off as we all started laughing. "Can't believe you got Killer picking you up, must have some golden pussy or something." Kozik said laughing until Kate hit him in the gut. "What was that for?" He asked. "You think my friend puts out before the first date? She's a lady she waits until he at least takes her out." She said laughing. "Yeah I'm done here. Fuck you guys." I said with a smile on my face and walking outside to let the dogs in. "Haps here, we're leaving." Kate yelled out to me. "Okay babies lets go inside and I'll get you fed." I said to Dixie and Blaze. I walked into the kitchen and was bent over getting the dog food out from underneath the sink when I felt hands on both sides of my hips and jeans pressed against my ass. "Hap I really hope that's you." I said. "Who else would it be little girl?" he said as he turned me around. "You guys are worthless!" I said looking at Dixie and Blaze. "Some watch dogs you are." I scoffed bending down and giving them their food. "You look stunning." Hap said as I looked up at him I could see the lust in his eyes, it was like a predator looking at his prey. "Come here." He told me placing his hand under my chin making me stand. "Turn." He told me. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, I felt heat radiate all over my body but I did as he said and slowly turned around letting him take all of me. "Fuck, I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you tonight." He said walking up to me until we was standing nose to nose. "Then don't." I said looking up through my eyelashes. And it was over. He pushed me into the counter with his hips, his lips devouring mine. I felt like I was sixteen again. It had been years since I've had someone make me feel like this, to make me feel wanted. I couldn't keep my hands still they was searching he toned body running up and down his back, and up around his neck. He was leaving a trail of kisses on my neck making me moan the softest moans. "Damn girl you have no idea what you've done to me. You're fucking perfect" He said with that raspy voice. I just smirked and dropped to my knees and started unbuckling his belt. He let out an animalistic growl as I took him in my mouth. It was only a couple seconds before he had me on my feet and was pushing me towards the table. Pushing my skirt up and realizing I didn't have any panties on earned me another growl. "Thought you might like that." I said cheeky. He gave me no time to even think he picked me up and sat me on the edge of the table and entered me in no time. He wasn't like any lover I had ever had before. He was slow almost like he was savoring the moment but rough enough that it made it fucking perfect. "You feel so fucking good Hap." I said quietly in his ear licking down his neck and biting. "Fuck" He said as he picked up his pace. "Don't stop" I said as I through my head back giving him access to my neck. As his fingers dug into my hips I knew he was getting close and so was I. "God Hap Please!" I bagged getting to my braking point. "Anything for you baby." He said pulling me off the table a little to get a better angle to go deeper and within minutes we came together. Both staying still trying to catch our breath I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. "We just had sex on Kate and Kozik's kitchen table." I said laughing realizing what just happened. "Won't be the last time either." He said with a smirk. "Well I guess we better get going before they start getting suspicious." I said getting off the table and pulling my skirt down. Happy was leaning against the counter smoking a cigarette. "I'm going to go use the bathroom and try to fix my hair." I told him as I stole the cigarette out of his mouth and walked away swinging my hips just to tease him a little more. "This girl's gonna be the death of me." He said with a smile shaking his head.


	8. Writers Update

Just a little update for all you wonderful readers!

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the feedback! I didn't really think that I'd even make it this far with the story. Ya'll are seriously awesome! I'm sorry it take so long for me to get a chapter up but I'm a momma first and duty always calls. I'm working on Chapter 8 now and should hopefully have it up within the next couple days. I'm also working on my proof reading and editing, this is all new to me so I'm working on getting better. I'm also trying to put together a pintrest board with outfits, car, what I portray Annie, Kate, and Kayleigh to look like along with a layout of the house because I'm not sure if I describe it well enough. I'll let ya'll know if and when I get that done. Anyways thank you for following and commenting it means a lot I hope to not disappoint!

Side note: What do you call think of Happy being with a plus size women? Do you think Annie's his type? Do you think they took it to fast? Leave me comments


	9. Patch In Party

Chapter 8

Patch In Party

After I finished in the bathroom, I stopped and grabbed my black leather jacket off of my bed and went in search of Happy. He was standing by the front door in the dark with no light but from the phone in his hand and the street light coming in the front window. He had a serious look on his face even more so then he normally did. "Everything okay?" I asked as I came up to him. "Yeah was just checkin' in on my ma." He responded. "Is she alright? I questioned. "She's been sick, cancer." He told me with a worried look on his face. "You need to go spend time with her." I stated. "If there's one thing I regret it's how much time I didn't spend with my father before he passed." I explained. "Was planning on taking a couple days next week to go down to Bakersfield to see her." He resorted. "Good." Now we better get going it's almost ten." I said placing my hand on his chest and walking out the door.

Riding behind Happy heightened all my senses, being so close that I could smell his sent that smelled like oil, cigarettes with a faint hint of the joint we just shared. Having this powerful machine vibrating between my legs and hearing the rumble that it made when he hit the throttle. Seeing the town flying by us as we sped through it and still having the taste of him on my lips only made me want him more.

Arriving at the clubhouse made my anxiety kick in, seeing how many people that was there and how skinny all the women walking around was. All my insecurities were coming to the surface. "You alright?" He asked me as we got off the bike. "Yeah" I whispered trying to get my breathing under control and those nasty thoughts out of my head. "I got you." Happy said into my ear as he put his hand on the small of my back and forced me to walk beside him. "Go find Kate I gotta talk to pres. Real quick. Then I'll come find ya." He told me as he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. As I watched him walked over to Jax I couldn't help but think about how well everything was going, it was going to well that was the problem nothing was ever this good in my life. I was waiting for shit to hit the fan. "Hey sweet thing." I heard a man say and felt a hand on my back. Turning around I met a middle aged man with crazy black curly hair and piercing blue eyes and a Cheshire cat grin. "She's taken TIg." Kate said coming up by us. "Well her man isn't here now is he?" His eyebrow raised in question. "Oh but he is Tiggy boy." Kozik said with a huge grin on his face. Kate had told me earlier that him and Tig had beef from years ago and wasn't the best of friends so I'm guessing with Kozik knowing how Happy was with protecting what's his he was excited for what was about to go down between the two. "And who would that be? Cause' I don't see a man by her side." Tig asked cockily. "Me." I heard Happy's raspy voice say and felt his hand snake behind my back to pull me to him. "Oh fuck, sorry brother didn't know you brought someone."Tig said quickly leaving the situation. "Well you've met Tig now." Kate said laughing. "Yeah, umm he's not my favorite." I said back with a scrunched up look on my face like I just smelt something awful.

"Want a beer?" I asked Happy as him and Kozik went to play a game of pool. "Yeah and a shot of jack." He said. "Be right back." I said earning an ass slap before leaving his side. "Koz you good?" I asked. "Yeah thanks." He replied. "Hey babe can I get two buds and a couple shots of jack?" I asked Kate since she was bar tending, "Sure thing sweet cheeks." She said pouring the shots. "How you feeling?" I asked noticing that she looked kind of sickly. "Okay, just a little nausea." She groaned. "Well if you need me just come get me, I think I got some tums in my purse if you need them." I stated before grabbing the two bottles and shots trying not to drop them. "Thanks you're the best babe." She told me. I winked at her and started back to the pool table. As I approached the table I saw a skinny little blonde pushing up on Happy, more less dry humping him. I hadn't noticed because I was concentrating on not dropping the bottles. "Here you go Hap." I said pushing my way in between the bitch and Happy. "Thanks." He replied taking the beer from me. "And who the fuck are you, can't you see I already have Happy here entertained why don't you run and get me a drink." She informed me, waving me off with her hand. "She better be talking to you." I exclaimed looking at Kozik. "No you big bitch I was talking to you." She said harshly. Laughing, shaking my head and looking down I was planning my attack. "Are you fucking stupid?" She asked getting closer to me. "Leave NOW!" I heard Happy state in that deep voice of his. "She's more than you could ever be, sweetbutt!" He countered. I raised my head to look at him meeting his eyes looking back at me. I was froze, I've never had someone take up for me. "Come're baby doll." He said noticing me over with a head nod. My legs moved but in my head I was still froze not knowing how to react to someone treating me like this. "Go ahead chose the fat bitch over this perfect pussy." The blonde slut said getting mad that Happy chose me over her. "Trust me she can please me more than you ever could, ain't that right baby doll." Happy said winking at me. "Why don't we just show her?" I asked with a smirk grabbing him by the back of his neck to bring his lips to meet mine and devouring his mouth. His hands grabbed my plump ass and picked me up sitting me on the pool table. Once his hands were free they immediately started running up my thighs and underneath my skirt. He moved from my lips and started kiss down my neck to my breasts. As he was doing that I looked over his shoulder while that bitch stood there in shock, I gave her a smile and blew her a kiss making her turn and stomp off. "Let's get outta here." Happy whispered in my ear making chills run down my spine. "Let me tell Kate I'm leaving and make sure she's okay." I told him hopping down from the pool table and received a look of concern. 'fuck' I cussed under my breath. "I'll explain later." I told him.

"Hey babe, we're heading out. Are you okay?" I asked digging in my purse. "Yeah, all this smoke is making me wanna throw up but I'll be okay. You go have fun you deserve it." She told me with a weak smile. "Here." I said handing her a thing of tums. "Keep sucking on these and drink water or milk." I told her. "Milk really helped me with nausea and heart burn." I told her from experience. "You ready?" Happy asked coming up behind me. "Yeah, I'm gonna text Gemma and make sure everything is good." I said taking out my phone and typing. "Love you babe if you need me call." I told Kate as we started walking away from the bar.

"So where are we going?" I asked Happy as he straddled his bike. "My place." He answered as I got on behind him.

We pulled up to an apartment building that was older but still in good shape. I followed him up two flights of stairs to the top floor. I followed him to what I thought was his door until he knocked and a small gray haired lady appeared. "Happy how good it is to see you. I was getting worried." She softly said laying a hand on his tattooed forearm. "Been staying at the clubhouse. How are you Emma? Anyone giving you trouble?" He asked. "Doing fine, no one's been causing problems that I know of. Been pretty quiet around here actually." She told him with a sad look. "That's good. Here's this and next month's rent. If you need anything you have my number don't be afraid to call." He told her sternly. "Oh thank you Happy!" She told him with a genuine smile. "An who is this lovely girl?" She questioned him. "This is Annie, her and her daughter just moved here." "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said as I extended my hand to shake hers. "Happy she sure is a beauty, don't you let her go I have good feelings about her." She told him with a shake of her finger. "Goodnight Emma, I'll be home tonight and tomorrow if you need anything." He said to her as he pushed me towards his door. "Nice meeting you Emma." I said loudly so she could hear me as I was being pushed away from her. "You as well darling." I heard her say.

Walking into Happy's apartment I was pleasantly surprised that is was neat and clean. I was decorated with a motorcycle painting on the back wall in the living room, a black leather couch with a black stand with a lamp beside it, a black coffee table with motorcycle magazines and manuals spread out on it, a flat screen on what looked like an old coffee table, and that was it. It was very simple but it was nice none the less. "It isn't much but it's a place I can come to too get away from all the bullshit and sort my head." He said walking in from the kitchen with two beer in his hand and handing me one. "No it's really nice." I told him taking in the painting. "I love this picture." I told him getting closer to really get a look at it. "My mom had it made for me on my 21st birthday. It's of my first bike." You could tell he was relishing in the memory. "Damn that feels like a life time ago." He said with a laugh. "Not so long ago for you though right?" He asked. "My 21st?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Umm… four years ago." I told him. "Damn girl you're 13 years younger than me. And yet you're more mature than most women my age." He told me as we sat down on the couch. "Yeah well trauma does that to a person." I told him looking into my beer bottle. 


	10. What's your hobby

"Don't I know that!" He said with a little huff. "So tell me more about yourself." I said wanting to get off the hard past topic. "What do ya wanna know?" He asked. "What's something that you enjoy when you're not...I'm going to call it 'working' ...like do you have any hobbies?" I asked taking swig of my beer. "Ya know I really don't know. I visit ma when I'm not 'working' as you put it." He said laughing. "Well it is work, right?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I guess it is little girl." He said with a smile and a chuckle. "I go see my ma, and tattoo at the clubhouse when I can or when they need me to do a piece." "Do you enjoy tattooing?" I asked him. "Yeah, lets my mind get away from all the shit and be creative, lets me let go for a little while ya know what I mean?" He told me. It suprised me by how open he was being with me, he didn't seem like the type of person to let others in. "Yeah I do. Music and dancing is my getaway." I said with a smile. "You do ballet or some shit little girl?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I started laughing. "Absolutely not, just listening to good music and dancing. Like this." Happy watched me as I walked over to his kitchen table which only had two chair and grabbed one of them placing it in the middle of his kitchen. "What are ya doing little girl?" He asked me sitting his beer bottle on a coaster on his coffee table and standing up. "You'll see. Now come over here and sit down." I said motioning to the chair. I grabbed my phone and turned on Jesus just left Chicago by ZZ Top as he sat down. I was standing with my back towards him, and left down my hair that I had pulled up in a ponytail before we left the clubhouse. My long black hair falling down my back I started swaying my hips back and forth to the music. I turned around to face him and he was sitting legs sprawled apart with a smirk on his face. I came closer to him standing in between his legs and started rolling my hips making my skirt raise showing the bottoms of my ass cheeks. I wrapped my thumbs in the waistband of my skirt and slowly took it down my legs bending over as I went down. When I was fully bent over I peaked back at Happy and gave him a smirk. And just when I thought I couldnt get anymore turned on I heard that low primative growl, like a lion stalking its prey but Happy didn't move an inch he just took in the show with a want in his eyes. When I stood back up I turned around and straddled Happys lap and grinded my hips against his as I made sure my plump breasts were pressed against his chest. I could feel how turned on his was when I grinded into his lap. As I was straddling his lap I whispered in his ear. "I want you to take me Hap, make me yours." Ilp have never in my years been this comfortable with my body or have had this much confidence in myself but something about being around Happy made me feel so relaxed and like we've been knew each other for years. After whispering in his ear I got up off his lap and headed for his bedroom him following close behind me. As I got to the doorway to the bedroom Happy came up behind me and turned me around to face him, grabbing the back of my neck he locked his lips to mine in a mind blowing kiss. And let's just say that was the best sex I have ever had or will ever have hands down! He was so passionate something I didn't think he would be compared to our little romp earlier.

As we laid in bed him on the right side by the door and me on the left by the wall we smoked our cigarettes in quiet both not being the cuddling type. Finally I broke the silence. "Hap" "Huh?" "Why do you call me little girl, when I'm far from little." I asked softly. "I mean look at me." "That shit right there is going to stop now!" He said with a rough voice that took me back. He had my attention now leaning up on my elbow to see his face. "I see you Anna and I think you're bangin', you've got a beautiful face and a smokin' body, plus a good head on your shoulders, and your a great mom from what I've seen. Now no more putting yourself down. I want you and if you're gonna be with me that should be all that matters!" He said jumbling the last part together. "Now what's wrong with Kate? Anything I should worry about?" He asked me. What he said kind of took me back and I still wasnt sure if I heard the last part right. "Umm..oh..huh..Kate no uh.. no nothing you should worry about club wise. But you're gonna be an uncle so maybe worry about your brother freaking the fuck out wise." I said kind of laughing. "Kate's pregnant. The smoke at the clubhouse was getting to her making her nauseous so I gave her some tums and told her to drink milk that it's what helped me when I was pregnant. She only like 9 weeks. She's waiting on the right time to tell him." I told him excitedly. "He's gonna fucking flip!" Hap said laughing. "So I showed you my hobby now you have to show me yours, you feel like tattooing?" I asked him with a grin. "What you thinking of little girl?" He asked intrigued. "Whatever you think. I'm all yours." "I'll get set up." He said getting up and pulling on his boxers and pulling his kit out from the closet.


	11. Nevermore

"Lay down." He said pointing to the couch. "You okay with your chest being tatted?" He asked me. For all of the tattoos I have, my chest was one place I never wanted to get tatted since it's a place that's almost always seen being a women, but for some reason I felt completely fine with Happy doing it. "Yeah, that's fine." I said laying down on the couch in my bra and panties which is another thing I would have never been comfortable with doing in front of a man even Kayleigh's dad. I was so crazy to me that this big biker with dark crazy eyes that was known as the 'Tacoma Killer' could make me feel so comfortable, but he just had this vibe that made everything I ever could worry about disappear. "Just please nothing crazy." I said in a low voice. "I wouldn't do that to ya girl." He said as he turned on the tattoo gun and dipped it in black ink to start on his masterpiece.

It was silent for the first hour. I laid there and let him just get lost in his work, he seemed tense I'm guessing there was shit going down with the club. Honestly I loved watching him work. His hand stayed steady along with his breathing, he was focused on his work like it was a million dollar deal or something. I couldn't take the silence anymore, I tried I really did but an hour of nothing but the buzz of a tattoo gun was to long. "So you never answered me as to why you call me little girl. Is it just what you call all women or do you have a reason?" I asked him as he kept working. "Nah, don't call any women by name unless it's my ma, my Aunt, Gemma, or one of my brothers ol' ladies." He replied blandly. " So why do you call me that then?" I asked again getting kind of irritated. "Why's it bother you so much?" He asked with attitude. "Because I feel like you're making fun, like since I'm bigger you think it's funny to call me 'little' girl." I said wishing I could cover my body up. He stopped suddenly and looked at me. " I call you little girl because I feel the need to protect you. And I wouldn't protect a woman unless it was one I named before or a little girl. I don't even know you but I have this need to protect you to make sure you're okay. I don't do that baby or babe shit ain't gonin' to either girl. So I call you Girl or little girl that and your younger than me so I feel I can." He said the last part with a chuckle. " Wouldn't ever put you down because of your weight or make fun of ya. I think you're perfect just the way you are! For God's sake you birthed a child! You think I like these gashes that walk around? A sack of bones with fake tits? Nah, I just settled for them because they was there. They ain't my type. I like my women with curves and real tits with a nice ass!" He said looking my body up and down making me blush. "Now you gonna let that shit go? He asked me with a gruff tone. "Yes." I said low in almost a whisper. "Alright now let me finish." He said getting back to work.

Another hour passed with nothing but the sound of the tattoo gun. Finally he squirted stuff on it and wiped it off and I knew he was finally done, "Perfect!" He said as he reached for my hand to help me up. "Go take a look." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice. I walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. When I saw my reflection I was in shock! It was beautiful! A crow sitting on a branch looking over its shoulder with a scroll around it with the word NEVERMORE. The thing was he didn't have to explain it I saw it and I knew what it stood for. I would never have to look over my shoulder again because I had a CRO looking out for me. And engraved in the branch was Happy. Seeing that I knew from there on out I was his, he claimed me and I was perfectly fine with that. We might have only known each other for a couple of days but it was like the universe put us in each others path, if you believe in that shit. "Oh My God Happy!" I screamed with a smile on my face. " Fuck." I heard him swear. He appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Well?" he asked. "Happy I love it!" I said turning and embraced him in a hug. "You okay with this little girl?" He asked talking into my hair. "More than okay!" I replied laughing.


	12. Baby Girl

"What does this mean now Hap?" I asked him dragging my hand down his chest. "It means for some fucking reason I'm claiming you." He replied. I was a bit taken back by that reply. "Well if you're not sure then why the hell did you put your name on my body?" I said taking a step back from him. Just because he was the Tacoma Killer didn't mean I was scared to back talk him, Never was I letting a man control me again! "Stop it, come'er." He said pulling me into his embrace. "It's just that in all my years I've never been in a steady relationship and I'm not sure how this is going to go. I didn't mean nothing by it girl. If I didn't want ya I wouldn't have been this nice to ya in the first place." He said kissing my forehead. "I didnt expect to jump into something so fast, but with you its crazy how right this feels. I feel so safe with you and Kayleigh really took a liking to ya." I said looking up in those dark eyes. "Me too girl, just feels right with ya and the squirt." "Alright let's try to get some sleep we gotta be a Gemma's at 9 for family breakfast, we at least need to get a couple hours sleep." I said looking at the clock that read 4:15. "Alright then get your ass in there little girl." Happy said slapping my ass as I walked into the bedroom.

Hearing the neighbors dogs barking I slowly opened my eyes and roller over to look at my phone to see what time it was. "Fuck.." I groaned, Seeing it was 8 o'clock. I brought my legs over the side of the bed to get up to start the day. "Where you going little girl?" Happy asked well more like growled at me. "Gotta pee, then gotta go get clothes for breakfast." I told him leaning over to give him a kiss. "Go, I'll call Gem and tell her we're running late." He said sitting up and lighting a cigarette. Walking to the bathroom I felt a pain on my chest like I'd been scratched over and over again. Looking into the bathroom mirror I saw the beautiful peice Happy put on me last night. Running my fingers lightly over it I immediately got a huge smile on my face. I was planning out in my head what I was going to wear to show it off. After I used the bathroom I started washing my face and hear a tap on the door. "Leaving in 5 babygirl." Happy said. Did he just call me baby girl?? I thought to myself. I felt the heat on my check just thinking about it. I finished washing my face and walked out to the living room to pull on my boots. Knowing Happy already was sitting on his bike smoking waiting for me I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs to meet him. "Ready?" He asked as I walked up to him. "Yepp let's go." I said getting on behind him.

"I'll only be 5 minutes, promise." I said as we pulled up to Kate's and Koziks house. "Will you do me a favor and let the dogs out to use the bathroom while I get dressed?" I asked him with a smile knowing he had a soft spot for the pitbulls."Yeah, go on get dressed..I got em." He said walking behind me into the house. As I went one way to my bedroom he went the other to the back sliding glass door to let Blaze and Dixie out. As soon as I got to the bedroom door I heard Blaze growling. "It's just me boy." I said as I opened the door. And they went running out of the room after about knocking me over. I went to my closer and grabbed a very low cut black t shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and put them on, then grabbed my riding boots and put them on. Looking in the mirror the shirt showed my tattoo perfectly! I smile and walked out to find Happy to tell him I was ready. I got to the sliding doors and stopped Happy was playing catch with both dogs. He a actually looked normal, well as normal as you could get for Happy. He looked like a normal person just playing catch with his dogs, not a person that more than likely killed a person two days ago or a gun runner or the Tacoma Killer he just looked like Happy and that made my heart warm, to see him be at peace even for just a minute. I opened the doors, he turned to look at me when he heard it open. "You ready Baby girl?" He asked walking over to me. "See your showing off that crow." He said with a smirk. "Of course! Wanna show everyone who's old lady I am." I said wrapping my hands around his kutte and pulling him into a rough kiss. "Let's go before I have my way with you and we dont make it to breakfast!" He said grabbing my ass. "Come on in the house." Happy said to the dogs as they trotted in the house. I made sure they had food and water and we headed over to Gemma's.


	13. Pinterest for Anarchy & Angels

bubba4711/stories/angel-and-anarchy/


	14. Breakfast with the Crows

Chapter 13

Breakfast with the Crows

As we pulled up to Gemma's house I couldn't believe how many cars and bike were parked in the drive way, I figured just a small little breakfast with just the main sons and their families, but I'm learning quickly the SONS don't do anything small. Getting off of the bike so Happy could back it into a spot in the line of Harley's I unbuckled my helmet and tried to fix my hair the best I could to at least make myself presentable. Being as this was going to be the first time anyone saw my cro I wanted to make sure I made a good impression and didn't embarrass Hap. As I was lost in my own head I felt a hand on my lower back that made me jump. "Damn Girl, calm down. What's got you so jumpy?" Haps raspy voice said letting out a draw of smoke. "Sorry just got wrapped up in my own head. Afraid that people aren't going to take it well since I got your cro, and especially so soon. I mean we did move really fast." I said looking down at my feet. "Aint nothing about me slow Baby." He said with a smirk. "Now get in there." He pushes.

Stepping into the house I feel like all eyes are on us. Happy breaks off to go to the back porch with the guys as I head for the kitchen. "Hey there you are! We were staring to wonder if Happy didn't tie you and keep you hostage." Kate remarks. "Well let's just say you have one of those right!" I replied with a sly smile. "You dirty bitch, you!" Kate said slapping my arm as we both laughed. With that comment Gemma turns around from the stove to look at us and laugh when something caught her eye. "You have Hap do some ink on you?" Gemma inquired moving my shirt to the side to expose more of my chest. "I be, son of a bitch." She said with that grin of hers. "He put his crow on you!" she exclaimed making all the other girls swarm around me. "Yeah, I guess you better get used to seeing this ugly mug because you'll be seeing it around a hell of a lot more now." I stated with a slight chuckle. I don't think I've ever had so many hands on me at one time than I did right. Kate, Lyla, Tara and Gemma I didn't mind but these other bitches were over stepping boundaries. "Welcome to the family baby!" Gemma said pulling me into what I can guess is a very rare hug. " Thanks Gem. If its okay, I'm going to check on Kay then step out for a smoke then I'll help do whatever needs done." I replied.

"Sure baby, kids are in the T.V. room watching cartoons." She said turning back to finish whatever she was working on before the interruption.

As I walked back the hall to go to the T.V. room I over heard two croweater in the dining room. "What the hell would he ever see in her?" The bottle blonde asked the redhead. "I don't know she seems nice." The redhead replied. "She might be, but still look at her she like a size 16 and has baggage with that kid and running from her ex. Happy wants someone who will take care of him and only him." She replied. "Plus she could never take care of him the way I can!" That was it that was the last straw. I was about to show her how I could take care of my own. I walked back the hall to peek my head in to make sure Kay was okay then I trotted my size 16 ass out to find that gash. And wouldn't you know it the two sluts was outside pushing up on the boys, and guess where little miss bottle blonde was trying to sit on MY MANS lap. Even though Hap kept pushing her away and wasn't paying no mind to her it still went through me like fire. I know the only way to show these club girls who's boss and who's man not to push up on is physically. And baby it was about to happen. As I walked through the kitchen to go out to the back porch I apologized to Gemma ahead of time. "Gem, I'm sorry but this has to be done or they'll never know their place." I said storming out the back door.

I flew out the door and right up to that little tart and shocked the shit out of her and everyone else sitting out there. "Let me tell you something right now, for one before you go running your mouth about someone you might want to make sure they don't fucking hear you. For two I may be a size 16 but trust me honey I can give him more pleasure than you ever could. And third I might have "Baggage" as you call it but that "baggage" shows Hap that I would be a good mother to his kids, and as far as him wanting someone to talk care of him and just him you really must not know Hap. It's funny cause I've only known him for a couple of days and I already know he wants someone to be his equal, he's a grown ass man and don't want anyone to baby him. Yeah he might want to wife type shit as in dinner made and the house cleaned but he doesn't want someone that's going to run and hide when shit gets tough he wants someone to be there fighting right beside him. And I'll tell you right now sweetheart that wont be you. You'd run at the first chance of danger, where as for me I've been in danger my entire life and I'm not afraid to go out swinging. My guess is you don't even know how to shoot a gun all you know is how to suck a cock and that you probably don't even do right." I said in a rant.

"And before you say something and make me rock you I suggest you get your shit and get out and don't show your face around my Ol' man again!" I said leaping towards her making her jump.

She ran around me and out the door she went. I sat down on Happy's lap and stole the joint out of his mouth and took a hit. Tig and the other guys just started clapping. "Looks like ya got ya a good one brother." Tig said clapping Hap's back. "Damn I haven't seen you like that since High School!" Kate said shocked. Happy just made the grip on my hip tighter as he smiled. "Looks like you inked the right on Hap." Gemma said as she walked back into the house. "Inked? What's she talking about?" Kozik asked. "Made it official last night." Hap said looking at the tattoo on my chest with a smile.

"Momma, I heard you was running people off. Were you not being nice?" Kayleigh asked coming onto the deck. "She deserved it." I said smiling. "Okay as long as she deserved it." She said coming over to give me a hug. Jax looked at me kind of surprised about what just happened between Kay and I. "We have a pact we can be mean but only if the deserve it." I informed him. He just nodded. "Okay I'm going to go help with the rest of breakfast." I said standing and giving Hap a light kiss on his baldhead earning me a smack on my ass.

I went to the kitchen and jumped into helping bring the food to the table. Everyone was sitting at the table getting ready to eat except Gemma and I. "Gemma I'm really sorry I did that here." I apologized. " I just know how these girls are if you don't put them in their place they'll walk all over you and your relationship." I explained. "No need to explain darling I understand completely and if it was me I would have busted the bitch." She said laughing and nudging my shoulder. "Now lets not worry about it and go enjoy the day with our family." She told me walking into the dining room. My family. It had been so long since I had a family. I couldn't help but stop and thank God for bring me into this family and surrounding me with people that love and care about my daughter and me.

The rest of the day went by with everyone just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Knowing the guys had a run to go on this week made us all live in the moment. I sat back watching the kids play and the guys laugh and make dirty old men jokes of course mostly Tig but it was nice to see everyone relax because after this run the way they talked thing could get messy.


End file.
